


Unlikely Pair

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Seung-Gil Lee is one of the top agents of a secret service agency, now he has to go on a mission with this little kid he's not rating very high.Nobody should underestimate Yuri Plisetski.





	Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Day 300 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlits for the entire weekend.  
> I've had so much fun with these that I've decided to keep this an option, see post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. 
> 
> The second of the third batch. Seung-Gil and Yuri in one story. Now that is a combination I would put in as background characters, but never as the main pairing. I had so much fun writing it though. I might be tempted. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The agency was known to only sent out their best agents on missions, they never made mistakes, their selection procedure was one that could only be called brutal. And somehow Seung-Gil still found himself paired off with a sprity looking, blond, green eyed, Russian punk, that looked like he was still attending school, not working for one of the top agencies in the world. 

Seung-Gil has to strain his every muscle not to sigh and give away the fact he is utterly annoyed by the blond he's supposed to pretend to be bodyguarding. As if he could even consider catching a bullet for him.

He looks around the room to take in everyone around, he's already memorized the floor plans to the whole building, easily spotting any place danger can be hiding. And while he is doing so he can see Yuri simply making conversation with some people, as if it is just any regular party and not one that might threaten the whole of the world. 

Seung-Gil looks at his watch, thinking back at the briefing they had earlier that week. 

The briefing room is as impersonal as most rooms at the main office, but it doesn't need many decorations for doing its purpose. Seung-Gil still hates having to sit in it and listen to his boss as to this day he is convinced that sending him a briefing file to read with all the details would work just as well. And the other two people in the room had to agree as neither really looked as if they were paying any attention at the slideshow projected on the wall behind the boss.

The mission itself appeared to be an easy one, but Seung-Gil had learned not to trust those any less than the missions that looked like they were going to be trouble, all they needed to do was locate a chip. They weren't even the team that was going to be sent in to recover it. Looking at the two others in the room. Both blond, one golden the other ashen, Russian, and too good looking to be anything but working as a distraction, probably honeypots. 

They seemed more busy quipping at one another instead of listening. It was obvious they would be of no real help during the mission, and he wondered why they were even here. So Seung-Gil was shocked to hear he was told that he would be no more than a babysitter to the youngest of the two. Apparently the boss was convinced that kid was going to be able to get the info that was needed to retrieve one of the most technologically wanted chips out there. 

Trying to say anything to oppose the situation just resulted in their boss giving him a very cross look. Seung-Gil just had to resign to his given task. So he did and that resulted in him standing in a proper dark suit looking like he's the bodyguard of some fifteen year old. 

Yuri gives him a look over his shoulder and signals him to pay attention to the door, when he does he's shocked to see the other Russian come in with a wonderful looking woman decked on his arm, that should not have been a part of the plan. Why was he not informed about this?

When he looks back at Yuri he's already moved to another group of people pretending as if it doesn't matter these two just walked into their mission. That is till a second thought hits him, what if this is a test mission for the youngest one, this is just to see if he's up to become an actual agent. He hates for it to be something like that and he would have never allowed himself to be used for one if he had been informed about it before. 

As his mission is to look out for Yuri he's not able to continually follow the other agent and his guest till they walk up to Yuri and talk with him for a second. There are others about so they can't be talking about work or the mission, if anything it looks like they are back at quipping again. They are even making such a fuss no one but Seung-Gil sees the arm candy slip off. Probably seeking a toilet to powder her nose at.

Once she returns Yuri hugs the other agent and the candy before turning towards Seung-Gil loudly exclaiming he's done and wishes to be driven home. Seung-Gil bites his respond back, bows, and gets the car out front.

The next day he sits in the briefing room staring at the other three agents, he has seen all of the information, he has heard all of them replaying the events of the previous evening. Although he's certain his mind fairly certainly shut down for a second when the older Russian had walked in with the third agent by his side. One that looked exactly like the arm candy of the night before, if not a male. And when Yuri put the chip on the table he gave up. 

“Agent Lee is something the matter.” Seung-Gil just shrugged at the question from his boss.

“I think I got it all, but just in case can you repeat it. I wasn't really listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
